ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kruto
Magister Kruto is a Magister with the Plumbers and the Team on Earth-19. Physical ppearance Kruto's skin is light red and he is very tall at 6 foot 8. He is of average weight for his species. Personality Powers and abilities *'Antigravity walking' History February 2012 Kruto discusses the monthly report with Hornbok, Dillius, Slick, and Relgo when Lotin arrives back at the Academy claiming to have been attacked by Viper. The Magisters decide to send Relgo and Kruto to Incarcecon. At Incarcecon, they begin to investigate when they find that the Viper in her cell is actually just a random thug with an ID Mask. Blitz then arrives and knocks Relgo to the ground. The Magisters later radio for help and begin to fight the criminals escaping, including Blitz and Ra'ol Set. They later finish off the criminals, and Kruto administers a sedative to Ra'ol Set after he is recaptured. The Magisters then return to the Academy, only to be trapped by plants brought by the real Viper. Kruto is freed from the network of plants by Relgo. They head to the bunker, and on their way their they encounter Viper. She tells them that she will kill of the Magisters except for the spy among other things. She re-traps them in plants and sets a bomb to explode in one hour before heading off. Relgo eventually frees the Magisters again as they start searching for the bomb. Viper keeps blocking their path, so eventually the Magisters split up. Kruto goes with Dillius and Slick. They eventually find Viper, who knocks out both Kruto and Slick. Kruto soon wakes up and heads with Slick to find Viper. They eventually find Viper and all the other Magisters at the office. They defeat Viper as Hornbok begins working on disabling the bomb. After the bomb is disabled, Lotin reveals to the other Magisters that he is the spy and precedes to trap them in mid air. After a brief discussion, Paradox arrives and reveals Lotin's back story; however, he interferes again and helps the Magisters capture both Viper and Lotin. Later, Lotin escapes puts Kruto and the other Magisters back under his control. Right afterwards, they find out from Lotin that Dillius is dead. Kruto and the other Magisters attend Dillius' funeral. Kruto is informed by Lotin, along with the other Magisters, that he wants the new team of recruits to be from Earth. May 2012 Kruto, along with Ben Tennyson and two other Magisters confirmed the arrival of a new group of recruits to the Academy the following morning. Kruto greeted the new recruits as their ship arrived at the Academy. Shortly afterwards, there was an explosion within it. Kruto and Slick discussed the explosion and what could have caused it. They did not notice that three recruits were missing from the lobby. Slick, along with Kruto, Relgo, and Hornbok, went to the Temple to begin searching for the whereabouts of the crystal. Upon returning to the Academy, Slick, Kruto, and Lotin congratulated the recruits on defeating Vilgax and introduced them to their final and only female teammate, Bink. Kruto walked out of a meeting room alone. He walked right past the invisible recruits. Kruto worked with the other Magisters and recruits to defeat a giant robot. Relationships Appearances To be completed. References Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Young Plumbers Category:Young Plumbers: Generations Category:Earth-19 Category:Paperluigi ttyd